La Maison
by qianshee
Summary: UA – A dix ans, Ciel a besoin de la reconnaissance de ses pairs. C'est pour cela qu'il entre dans la Maison Cauchemar. Il veut montrer que s'il n'est pas bien grand, il est courageux.


**Je cherchais de l'inspiration pour un troisième thème de la Nuit du FoF sur un autre thème que _Maison_. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'est tombé dessus. Le souvenir d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue très longtemps auparavant, le souvenir de ce que j'ai moi-même écrit... c'est pas très abouti, c'est sans doute cliché à mort, mais je voulais vraiment écrire cette petite chose.**

 **Alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

* * *

A dix ans, Ciel avait besoin de la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

C'était pour répondre à un défi qu'il était entré dans cette maison. Pour leur prouver à tous, eux, aux sourires goguenards et aux yeux brillants de cruauté qu'il était peut-être le plus petit en taille, en âge, mais qu'il était également le plus courageux. Combien avaient oser pousser l'obscure porte en bois noirci, hein ?

« On t'attend ici, Ciel ! Enfin si tu reviens en vie ! »

Le petit garçon les foudroya de l'intensité du bleu de ses yeux et leur tourna le dos. Dans un grincement sinistre, le battant se referma derrière son petit corps, le laissant faire face à l'inconnu. A ses peurs.

On l'appelait la Maison Cauchemar. Cette bâtisse d'un autre âge avait connu une guerre et était partiellement en ruines. Potentiellement dangereuse par des éboulements possibles mais aussi par les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet. Hommes et femmes pendus au saule pleureur qui la dissimulaient à la route poussiéreuse, bruits inquiétants... Pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas un hasard. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec cet endroit.

Et Ciel était prêt à le découvrir. Il était curieux.

Un courant d'air venu d'une fenêtre cassée ébouriffa sa chevelure sombre. Sans regarder en arrière, sans regretter son choix, il ne se dégonfla pas et monta la première volée d'escaliers.

* * *

« Un endroit somme toute normal... » songea Ciel en contemplant les vestiges d'une ancienne chambre d'enfant.

Il ne sentait aucun danger rôder autour de lui. Aucune menace. Il sourit légèrement. Les gens étaient tellement superstitieux, tellement crédules ! Une rumeur, et c'était fait ; une réputation était là, collée, ancrée. C'était sans doute ça, la plus grande menace. Si une honnête maison pouvait se voir affubler d'un surnom si laid, qu'en était-il des gens ? Il en eut froid dans le dos.

A dix ans, Ciel réfléchissait bien plus que ses pairs.

Une certaine nostalgie le prit aux tripes. Qui avait bien pu vivre ici, entre ces murs ? Qui avait pu bien porter ces vêtements déchirés, étalés sur le sol ? Jouer avec ces poupées cassées ? Est-ce que des vies avaient été brisées ici-même ?

Il se détourna. Il avait encore un étage à visiter, mais n'irait pas au grenier.

* * *

« Tu pourrais partir, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Un cri échappa au jeune garçon alors qu'une voix fluette retentissait juste derrière lui, dans son dos, presque dans son cou. Il n'osa pas se retourner.

« C'est chez moi ici. Je n'aime pas les visiteurs. Est-ce que je viens chez toi, moi, hein ? »

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et, les yeux fermement fermés, plus que nécessaires, fit volte-face lentement. Très lentement. Souleva les paupières à moitié...

Et tomba sur le visage assez mécontent d'un autre petit garçon d'à peu près son âge, qui le surpassait de quelques centimètres. La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Ciel. Comment osait-il prétendre vivre dans un tel endroit ? C'était en ruines !

« Tu... tu vis ici ? tenta-t-il.

\- Tout à fait ! Et j'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles !

\- Comment est-ce possible ? l'ignora l'enfant. Il n'y a plus rien qui tient debout dans cet endroit !

\- M'en fiche ! C'est ma maison ! »

Répondant à la menace muette de son opposant blond, Ciel opéra une retraite en arrière, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Mais explique-moi... Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas !

\- C'est toi qui hante cet endroit ?

\- Hanter ? Il faut bien que je vive, désolé d'exister ! »

Il avait de la répartie et intéressait désormais beaucoup le petit courageux qui avait vraisemblablement violé une propriété.

« Et ces pendus, dans le jardin ? poursuivit-il.

\- C'est pas ma faute si les gens trouvent que le feuillage de l'arbre cache bien leur décès ! Allez, va, et que je ne te revoie plus ! »

Hochant rapidement la tête, Ciel se dépêcha de reculer. Il refusait de tourner le dos à son peut-être ennemi. Il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, mais ce gamin était louche. Vivre ici ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! Quand sa main empoigna son bras, il regretta amèrement d'avoir répondu présent au défi. Il était face à un psychopathe haut comme trois pommes. Il fut tiré en avant.

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Regarde où tu mets les pieds, tu allais tomber dans les escaliers ! »

Oh... Ce n'était que ça. Ciel baissa les yeux, honteux, en se mordillant la lèvre. Pendant un instant, il avait vraiment pensé qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Il se défit de l'étreinte forcée et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi ton nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, juste pour savoir.

\- J'm'appelle Alois, maugréa le blondinet après hésitation.

\- Moi, c'est Ciel. »

Aucun « enchanté » ne fut échangé, parce qu'aucun des deux n'était vraiment ravi de connaître l'autre. Ciel laissa passer une ou deux secondes mais ne trouvant pas davantage d'inspiration, lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus et descendit les escaliers deux par deux, pressés, comme poursuivi par le Diable. Il se retrouva rapidement dehors.

Les autres étaient toujours là, avec ces mêmes sourires.

« Tu as croisé un fantôme ?

\- Non. Il n'y a personne dans cette maison. Vraiment personne. »

Ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'il mentait. Mais en faisant ça, Ciel savait qu'il garantissait la sécurité et le calme de cet Alois. Que se passerait-il si ces imbéciles décidaient d'ennuyer le jeune ermite, par jeu stupide et immature ? La vie seul dans cet endroit moisi devait être suffisamment lourde à porter.

Il laissa courir son regard une dernière fois sur les plus hautes fenêtres avant de suivre le mouvement, de s'en aller.

Avec la promesse de faire de plus amples recherches sur les raisons de l'abandon de cette maison et sur ce mystérieux enfant qui clamait être chez lui. La guerre s'était passée il y avait longtemps, non ?

* * *

« Elle a enfin été démolie ! s'enthousiasma Vincent en lisant le journal.

\- De quoi, Papa ?

\- Tu sais, cette horreur que tous appelaient la Maison Cauchemar. Me voici rassuré. Elle a alimenté l'imaginaire collectif pendant des années mais maintenant c'est fini. Un danger de moins dans nos vies. Ce vieux machin pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. »

Une boule douloureuse noua l'estomac de Ciel. Démolie. Elle et sans doute son jeune habitant. Bien sûr, personne n'était allé vérifié si elle était toujours habitée, c'était évident ; même les sans-abris ne voudraient pas d'un tel taudis.

Mais le garçon lui, connaissait la vérité. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui avait assuré avec certitude que sa vie était là-bas. Si ses recherches à son sujet s'étaient pour le moment révélées infructueuses, sa mort ne le laissait pas de marbre. C'était injuste. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour lui, compatir à sa douleur – parce qu'il était sûr qu'il souffrait là, tout seul, dans le froid et la faim – et connaître son histoire. Et un jour, si le courage le poussait à nouveau sur ce sentier boueux, lui parler à nouveau.

« C'est bizarre, poursuivit son père. Ils ont trouvé des traces d'une activité récente, mais personne dans les décombres. Encore bien ! Il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas vérifier avant si l'endroit est bien vide. J'espère que le chanceux habitant va bien... »

Cette fois, ce fut une boule d'optimisme qui glissa dans les entrailles de Ciel. Alors comme ça, Alois avait été prévenu de l'arrivée des démolisseurs – ou était tout simplement perspicace. Il avait pu s'en aller à temps. Il était rassuré. En partie. Où était-il maintenant ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

Avec sans aucun doute dehors, un gamin perdu qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, contemplant les ruines figées de ce qui avait été son repère. Il grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait que dix ans.

Alors il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Et souhaiter recroiser son chemin un jour.

* * *

 **Je suis mitigée concernant cet OS. D'un côté, je l'adore car j'ai assouvi un truc, mais de l'autre, il me laisse en bouche un sentiment d'inachevé. C'est franchement bizarre.**

 **Mais vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
